


Sing Me to Sleep

by blackdragonflower



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Convin, DBH, Fluff, Gavin Reed - Freeform, Gilbert the cat - Freeform, M/M, Minor Angst, Nightmares, RK800 Connor - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackdragonflower/pseuds/blackdragonflower
Summary: Hazy with the sounds of yesterdays, screams fill the room as Gavin wakes from a nightmare.  Connor softly lulls him back to sleep in a manner only he can. Soft Convin drabble.





	Sing Me to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by tieless-cas
> 
> Dedicated to the lovely folks at the "Convin Gods" discord server. Thanks for the idea~ ♥️
> 
> The song Connor is singing is the Spanish lullaby “arrorro mi niño”.

“AH FUCK!”

Gavin bolts upright from the bed, heart pounding fiercely against his ribcage.  He can’t breathe right. His chest is too tight. It feels like he’s being strangled by unseen hands as the tendrils of his nightmare clings to the edges of his sleep-fogged brain.

The too-big band tee slips crookedly over one shoulder while he throws his hands to his face, touching sweat-slick skin to make sure everything is still as it should be.  Yes, it all feels familiar, same cheekbones, same scruff on his chin.

_ ‘Okay… good. Bedroom. Face still attached. Fuck. _ ’

Staring wide-eyed at his trembling hands as he pulls them from his face, he slowly turns his gaze next to him where Connor stirs from stasis.  His ears ring with the sound of screeching tires, crashing glass.

“Gav?”

The alarm clock casts a red glow on the side of the detective’s face much like the one that can be found flickering at a stressed android’s temple.

Immediately seeing how high Gavin’s heart rate has spiked Connor sits up to smooth his thumb over the detective’s sweaty cheek.  “Gav… Count slowly with me. One...”

“O-one…”

“Two.”

“...Two...”

The serene color blue at Connor’s temple calms him.  He touches it as he leans to press his forehead to his lover’s, inhaling deeply between numbers.  The touch, the levelness of Connor’s voice, it’s everything Gavin needs as he slowly steadies his breath and comes back to where he needs to be.

It takes them to the count of fifteen.

“What was the nightmare about this time?” the android whispers softly.  His thumb smooths small circles over Gavin’s cheek.

“The crash where I… I got this damned ugly scar from.”  He pulls away to touch the marred skin over his nose, a constant reminder of that fucked up day when he sees it in his reflection. “It’s always so… fuck, always so vivid. Like I’m still there.”

Connor brushes his hands away, takes his face between his own and presses a kiss to that scar.  A gesture that always makes Gavin feel adored, less broken, no matter where it occurs. At the office, on dates, here and now in their bedroom where the scent of burnt out candles still lingers.

“We’re in bed love, in our apartment. You’re safe.”

He allows it as Connor pulls him back down against the warm sheets, cuddles into the android’s chest exhaling a heavy breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Yeah… yeah I know. You, me, and Gilbert… wherever he got off to… asshole.”

Fuck he loves the small rumble in Connor’s chest as he chuckles.  Loves the way the blanket is pulled up and purposefully tucked around him before Connor's arms are his security blanket once again.  “I’m sure he’s hiding. You screamed pretty loud and he  **is** a coward after all.” The chubby cat jumps on the bed, grumps out a meow as if to spite them, before bedding back down in his favorite corner.  “Well… guess not then.”

“What I tell you? Asshole.”

“You’re right.”

Gavin traces invisible patterns over the freckled arm holding him.  Another sigh fills the room while Connor's slender fingers brush through his hair.  He closes his eyes, concentrating on the steady beating against his ear.

He tries to sleep he really does, but the more he attempts the more awake he still feels.  His nose tingles, from Connor's kiss or phantom pain he’s not quite sure. It's hard to tell.

Connor continues running his fingers through Gavin's hair, offers a small squeeze that his partner nuzzles into.  “Can't sleep?”

“No.”

“Would a lullaby help?”

“Fuck I don't know babe. You can try.”

“English or something else?”

“Mm…” Gavin grumbles. “Surprise me.”

After a moment's pause, a little yellow flicker of thought, Connor takes an unnecessary inhale before beginning.

Sweet and simply perfect.

It's the only way Gavin can describe Connor's singing.

Connor's tenor voice caresses each spanish word while singing them, forming each one with the utmost care.  Gavin doesn't understand spanish so all he hears is, “I love you, I love you. Go back to sleep,” which isn't terribly far from the truth.

Gavin melts in his boyfriend's arms, the tension loosening in his limbs until his eyes grow heavy.  Now he struggles to stay awake because he doesn't want the song to end. He wants Connor to keep singing with that soothing voice of his and he needs to hear it.

“It's pretty…” Gavin mumbles.  “I don't wanna... go back to sleep…”

But he can't stop himself, not with Gilbert now draped over his legs, Connor’s singing floating into his ears casting its spell, and the subtle scalp massage he’s getting from those long fingers…

The nightmare fades out of existence.  There is only the here and the now.

Sleepily Gavin manages to lean up to steal a kiss that momentarily silences the lullaby.  Connor smiles at the detective’s crooked grin, before the exhausted man is nestling back down to his former position.  “Got ya babe~”

A kiss is pressed into messy brown hair, “It’s I that has you, love. Sleep well.”

The lullaby starts over.

Warm.

Safe.

In Connor’s arms he will always be safe, always be loved.  Connor knows his flaws, every secret, every regret, shares in every joy and fills Gavin with a belonging he’s never known until they’d found each other.  He treasures these moments when he can be laid open and Connor accepts him for what he is.

Gavin’s eyes close as his fingers bunch gently in the soft t-shirt over Connor’s chest. Darkness greets him once more, but he is unafraid of it.

Connor is here.  Connor will always be here.

And that thought is enough to chase away any nightmare.


End file.
